Pilot Program #4: Graduate training in cancer research and health disparities Mary O'Connell (NMSU) / Maxine Linial (FHCRC) ABSTRACT Without appropriate role models, it is difficult to provide positive messages regarding the importance of cancer research, cancer prevention, and cancer treatment to underrepresented minorities. The rationale for this graduate student training program is based on the need to increase student and faculty interest at NMSU in cancer research, specifically among minority graduate students and faculty, and to increase the awareness of these issues at Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC). The goal of this project is to enhance the training in cancer research for graduate students at both New Mexico State University (NMSU) and FHCRC [in association with the graduate school a the University of Washington (UW)]. This will be accomplished through three specific aims. 1. Lab based graduate students at NMSU will spend three quarters at FHCRC doing research in a lab that will augment research skills related to their dissertation research, and if appropriate, taking courses through the Molecular and Cellular Biology Graduate Program at the University of Washington. 2. Epidemiology and Public Health graduate students at FHCRC will enhance their education in cancer research through a new course in "Health and Health Services Disparities in Minority Populations". Students from this course will be chosen to participate in a two week praciticum at The Border Epidemiology and Environmental Health Center (BEC) of NMSU, where they will be exposed to US-Mexico border health issues and ongoing research. 3. Minority MPH students from the Department of Health Sciences will have the opportunity to do required research praciticums with groups at FHCRC. Faculty at FHCRC will assist them in future career training including applications to the Ph.D. program at UW/FHCRC. A secondary goal of these Aims is to attract underrepresented minority students to the programs at FHCRC for graduate, postdoctoral and faculty appointments.